Doomsday (TV story)
Doomsday 'is the thirteenth and final episode of the second series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Graeme Harper and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis Earth becomes the battlefield for the greatest and deadliest war of all time, as the Daleks and the Cybermen clash with the whole universe at stake. The Doctor and Rose, reunited with old friends and Cybermen experts Mickey and Jake, race to find a way to bring the war to an end before it brings about the destruction of the whole of space and time. But the Doctor soon faces an even bigger dilemma - could ending the war mean the death of Rose? Plot The squad of Daleks emerges from the Sphere, ready to kill everybody in the room, but Rose manages to silence them by naming them and referencing the Time War, to which Mickey and Dr. Rajesh Singh back her up. Addressing the leading Dalek, with a black casing, they decide that the humans could be worth sparing and start priming a strange capsule that emerged with them called the Genesis Ark. As Jackie frets over Rose's wellbeing, the Doctor gives her his word that he will get them both out alive. The Cyberleader addresses the population, telling them that the Cybermen have taken over and that all humans will become like them. While members of the public flee in panic, the military and Cybermen open fire on one another, sparking a citywide conflict. In the Sphere chamber, Singh volunteers to speak to the Daleks so that they'd spare the others; instead of letting him speak, they extract his brainwaves, killing him. The Cybermen detect the activity in the Sphere chamber and send two units down to investigate while the Daleks, now having the information on current events, sends one of their own, Dalek Thay, to address the Cybermen. Opening a visual link to Yvonne Hartman's office, the Doctor watches the two Cybermen encounter Dalek Thay, as the Daleks do as well. The two invaders argue while the Doctor calls Rose in the Sphere chamber to confirm that she's still alive and overhear the Daleks' plan. Dalek Thay destroys the two Cybermen and the Cyberleader declares war upon them. Before cutting the visual link, the Daleks spot the Doctor on the screen and have Rose verify his identity. Needing more soldiers to fight, the Cybermen drag all remaining Torchwood personnel for upgrading including Yvonne and Jackie while they keep the Doctor restrained. Dalek Thay returns to the Sphere chamber as the Daleks return to work on the Genesis Ark. Meanwhile, Jackie and Yvonne wait for conversion when the Cybermen make Yvonne go first; as Jackie accuses her and Torchwood for killing them all, Yvonne is forced into the conversion chamber and made into a Cyberman. In the office, the Doctor is liberated from the Cyberleader and his units when a squad of armed men teleport in and destroy them all. The leader, ex-Preacher Jake Simmonds, greets the Doctor, explaining that they followed the Cybermen from his parallel world over to the Doctor's. The Cybermen detect the destruction of the Cyberleader and start transferring the rank to another, giving Jackie a chance to escape. Using one of their transport discs, Jake takes the Doctor back to the parallel Earth where they are met by Pete, who helped take down the parallel Torchwood and tells the Doctor that he'll have to listen to him. In the Sphere chamber, Rose tells Mickey that the Daleks may need him to open the Genesis Ark as, like what Rose did the first time she met a Dalek, it needed the background radiation of a time traveller to regenerate it, radiation that Mickey gathered from travelling in the TARDIS. Overhearing Mickey ask why the Daleks can't open it themselves, they reveal that it was the Time Lords that constructed it. In the parallel world, Pete tells the Doctor that the Cybermen infiltrated Torchwood over a three-year span before opening the breach after the Daleks created it and pushing themselves through it; while this also made room for resistance groups to jump to and fro between dimensions, it's also causing significant damage to the stability of the parallel world. Believing the Doctor capable of closing the breach as well as stopping both the Cybermen and Daleks, Pete requests his help and returns with him and Jake to his world. After calling Jackie to confirm her wellbeing, the Doctor rigs one of Jake's Cyberguns to be effective against Dalek shielding before going to the Cybermen with 'a very good idea'. In the Sphere chamber, the Daleks demand one of Rose or Mickey open the Genesis Ark, but neither of them agree to. Instead, Rose taunts the Daleks, telling them about how she destroyed the Dalek Emperor. Before the Daleks kill her, the Doctor arrives and interjects them. Flaunting his position, the Doctor realises that the four Daleks, named Sec, Thay, Jast and Caan, constitute the Cult of Skaro, a secret order conceived by the Emperor to find new ways of survival. The Doctor isn't familiar with the Genesis Ark either but taunts the Cult nonetheless; they then demand he open the Ark himself but he refuses to do so. Drawing out his sonic screwdriver, commending it's ability to open doors, he then uses it to blow four walls out of the chamber when the Cybermen and Jake's men arrive and open fire on the Daleks, temporarily disabling their casing and firepower. In the chaos to escape, the Daleks destroy the Cybermen but Mickey accidentally falls against the Genesis Ark, activating it before escaping with the others. Once all the Cybermen are destroyed, the Daleks escort the primed Ark to an open space. Still on the run from the Cybermen, Jackie is confronted by a pair of them before they are both destroyed by Pete, with whom she tearfully reunites and meets at the same time. Downstairs, the Daleks and Cybermen engage in a frantic firefight against each other while the remaining Torchwood soldiers try to make their own stand between the two conflicting races. The Cyberleader calls all Cyber units in the city to Torchwood Tower. Scurrying through the firefight, the Doctor manages to grab Torchwood's Magna clamps before watching the Daleks take the Genesis Ark into the sky. Taking the lift to the top floor, everybody watches the Ark open and Daleks start flying out; the Doctor realises the Ark was a prison ship during the Time War, bigger on the inside, containing millions of Daleks which take to the sky and open fire on everything below, slaughtering humans and Cybermen alike. Seeing that the world is on the point of ending, the Doctor decides to use both the Cybermen and Daleks to close the breach. He explains that since both armies of Daleks and Cybermen had been through the void, they were contaminated with background radiation and thus means that he opens the breach and reverses the flow, they'd all be sucked into the Void. Rose then realises that they'd pull in too, as they'd also been through the Void and the Doctor tells her that she'll have to go to Pete's world so she can be safe, while the breach is closed permanently. The Doctor explains he plans to use the Magna clamps to keep himself from being pulled inside himself; Rose protests to the Doctor's plan, refusing to just go to a parallel world without him and just be sealed off. While she debates this with Jackie, the Doctor slips a Jump disc around her neck and they all depart, leaving him alone. Rose, however, refuses to be forced and sends herself back. To ensure Jackie can't follow, Pete confiscates all the Jump discs, leaving Jackie distraught and the Doctor tells Rose that once the breach is closed, she'll never be able to see Jackie again; knowing this, she still insists that she won't leave him. The Cybermen soon advance on the top floor of the tower where they are confronted by the converted Yvonne Hartman, who fires on them while crying oil. Sealing the Magna clamps to the wall, the Doctor and Rose activate the breach and all the Daleks start getting sucked inside as they hold on for dear life. All the Cybermen and Daleks are dragged frantically back through the breach into the Void, alongside the Genesis Ark. However, the breach lever of Rose's side suddenly disconnected and Rose's lets go of the clamp to grab onto it and pushes it upright, locking it in position. Despite her best efforts to hold on to the lever, Rose loses her grip and is sucked towards the breach only to saved by the last minute by Pete before she is dragged back to his world. The Doctor watches the breach close itself while Rose sobs against the sealed breach from the other side. Now all alone, the Doctor walks away while Rose's family are left to console her. After an unspecified amount of time later, Rose hears the Doctor's voice in a dream; she tells her family and Mickey about the dream and they agree to take her to where it was sending her. Driving miles and miles, Rose and the others wind up on a beach in Norway where an illusionary image of the Doctor appears being broadcast by him from the TARDIS. Rose tells him that they've wound at a place translated as 'Bad Wolf Bay' and that Jackie is pregnant again; he, in turn, informs her that Rose, Jackie and Mickey were placed on the list of the dead from the battle back in his universe. Rose breaks down into tears at never seeing him again and tells the Doctor she loves him but he fades before he can fully form his response. While Jackie runs to console the distraught Rose, the Doctor sheds a tear for his loss and carries on working the TARDIS alone. However, as he moves around the console, he looks up to discover a woman in a wedding dress demanding to know in an obnoxious tone where she is; the Doctor just considers her with a dumbstruck "What?" Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Pete Tyler - Shaun Dingwall * Jake Simmonds - Andrew Hayden-Smith * Yvonne Hartman - Tracy-Ann Oberman * Dr Rajesh Singh - Raji James * Cyber Leader - Paul Kasey * Dalek/Cybermen Voices - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Stuart Crossman, Anthony Spargo, Dan Barratt, David Hankinson and introducing Catherine Tate as the Bride Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Doomsday'' page on '''Doctor Who Website